User blog:Left 4 speed/ERB Wiki Western - Episode 4
(Upon Grinch's request due to his phone fucking up, I'm releasing this episode.) Part 1: Trial "There you go." Dr. Coupe says just as he was removing the last straps of bandages from Lak's healed wound. "You're all fine and good to go." "Thanks, doctor. I really owe you my life. Here, take this." Lak replies as he hands the doctor a handful of bills worth $150 which he had just reached out of his pocket. Coupe refuses to take the large amount, saying: "No, no, no. Just make it $75. I can settle with that." "Why, thank you, sir!" Lak replies, handing him the $75. Then, walking out of the doctor's office and he bids farewell, saying:' "Well, doctor, I think I should go now. I still have somethin' to attend to. See ya' around."' Coupe waves the man goodbye as Lak heads out to a nearby building. It has been 2 weeks since Tesla's disappearance and the raid done by Devil and CE with their gangs. Most people had put the incidents out of their minds and continued on with their daily lives, while some others are still being disturbed by the events which had rolled around their minds. Those individuals have been fearing that outlaws might come again and ransack their town and might kill them this time, or worse: they might share the same fate that happened to Tesla, disappearing without any traces. Meanwhile, at the town hall, the Chinese businessman Teddy and the Ex-Sherriff TBone are being tried after they were arrested by Sheriff Piet two weeks ago for being suspected to be collaborating some monkey business with Devil. Among those who were present were Sheriff Piet and his deputies, the defendants TBone and Teddy, the witnesses Flare and Lak, about 15 other villagers, and an old judge. Tbone, whose face was all sweaty from the intense feeling, defends himself. "Your honor, I'm telling ya'. I am no crook. I've been doing my task well to serve the my town. And all of a sudden, this Sheriff Piet comes in and arrests me and Mr. Teddy without further evidence! Isn't it unfair!". Lak speaks out: "So, let's recall those events. Devil was hijackin' the saloon and when you and your friend here suddenly came in. Most of us there was unarmed, while a shiny gun can clearly be seen sticking out of your waist. As usual, it is expected for Devil to hold both of you at gunpoint, or probably even kill you, as you're one sheriff, but he simply gave you a look, and even welcomed both of you as his guests!" Flareblitz adds: "And, during that good ole' game of poker, I could really trace fear in Four, Loygan, and Wachow's faces while playing with Devil and CE. I could see their hands even from where I'm playing the piano shaking as though were having some sort of mad illness. Even the Night Falcon himself couldn't hide the sweat dripping from behind his mask. Yet you and this friend of yours seem to be feelin' comfortable at all, even smiling at some points. Anybody here would be losing their own shit if they be sharing the same table with two ruthless bandits with guns, except maybe, if they're one of bandits themselves." "You shut up there, you prick! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Teddy angrily replied. "Oh, yes, I do." Flare laughing replied. "You don't know me! You don't know to whom you're talking to!" Teddy says. "Oh yes, I know you! You're just a fat, stinky, overgrown, two-faced crook! And that was for both of you!" Flare humorously replied. " Hey, the two of you lying sons of bitches better listen to me! Once we get proven non guilty in this trial, I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna shoot the shit out of your filthy guts right on the spot!" TBone tried threatening the two witnesses, regardless of all the people around. "Go ahead!, go ahead, shoot us!" Lak replies. A commotion can be heard from the audience as the two groups continue bickering against each other, but it was cut short by the old judge, who seemed to be getting frustrated: "SILENCE! Silence! I've had enough of this nonsense! I'm dismissing this----". '' "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! "'' A loud, sharp scream from what seemed to be a woman from outside the hall interrupts the judge. A few gunshots and horse steps accompanied by the loud ringing of the nearby church bell follows. More screams and gunshots are being heard as the bell continuously rang. AHHHHHHHH!!!!! BANG, BANG, BANG! TUCKLE-TUCK, TUCKLE-TUCK, TUCKLE-TUCK! DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING! The people inside the hall began to panic too, including the judge, the witnesses and the defendants. The Sheriff, though feeling the pounding of his heart, tries to keep calm and orders everybody on the hall to calm down . "Nobody panic! Hide beneath your tables and try to be as silent as possible!". The desperate people follow what he says. Then, turning to his deputies, he says: "Follow me boys, we've got some shit to do." Part 2: Savage Bastards Coming out of the hall, the three hid themselves beneath covers for safety. They were expecting the attack to be coming from Devil, or CE, or any other outlaw. But, much to their surprise, it was from a band of 7 armed natives on horseback, randomly shooting at people and looting their bodies. Piet, feeling his blood rushing vigourously through his veins, orders his deputies in a whispering voice.... "''Just stay behind me, boys.Stay as silent as possible. Do not expose yourselves. And make sure you've got those guns loaded up."'' After reaching a few yards.... "HALT!" '''One of the natives catches them and holds them at gunpoint. But before he could say another word, "BANG!"' Coder swiftly shoots him and instantly kills him. The booming sound of the gunshot and the sight of the man dropping from the horse to the dusty ground alerted the others and began firing at them. The three managed to crawl fast and to hide themselves again behind covers. After sensing that the natives were out of ammo and are still reloading, Piet boldy rose out from his cover and aimlessly fires his gun at the natives..... '"Take this, you savage bastards!"' Two of the natives drop dead to the ground as the others frantically try to dodge the bullets. He gets back on cover and reloads his gun, while Captain Coder and Captain Warrior blind fires at the natives as the natives also keep on backfiring at them. '"Fucking Indians,"' Coder murmurs as he fires his gun, '"those bastards never learn anything."' CW, who is getting nervous, simply nods at him. After Piet finishes reloading, he rises again after sensing that the natives were reloading, and this time, together with CW and Coder, only to find out that they only killed two natives with the blind fires and that all they've killed are the horses which the remaining natives had left.... '"BANG!"' One native who is revealed to be hiding behind covers suddenly blind fires at them, scraping Piet's left arm. The three again dropped behind covers.' "Are you okay, sir?!"' CW frantically asked.' "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Piet replies as he tries to fight the stinging pain. A few moments later, they hear a crackling sound from behind. They turn around to find the 2 remaining natives holding them at gunpoint. One of them speaks: '''"Put those weapons down, or, we will kill you!" Suddenly, a voice replies.... "What if they don't?" The shocked natives turned around only to see the Night Falcon, clad on his black outfit, standing calmly and smoking a thin piece of cigar. They stare at each other for a few moments as the smoke from Night's cigar rose into thin air. The natives then try to point their guns towards him, but without warning.... "BANG! BANG!" ...the Night Falcon draws his gun from his belt, hidden beneath his dark long cape, and quickly shoots them. "THUD!" The two natives drop to the ground. The Night Falcon then walks to Piet, Coder, and CW. He stares at Piet's bleeding cut for a few seconds, and then says, "I think a man like you could handle that.". Piet smilingly replies,' "I know right"'. "COUGH! COUGH!" They then hear a cough from one of the natives, who seems to be still alive. Coder and CW immediately come right to him.... "Where the hell did you come from, huh?!", Coder angrily confronts the native while gripping tight at his clothing. "Speak to me'', yu fuckin' barbarian!"'' "SPLAT!" The native spits at Coder's face instead, which angers him. Coder, becoming more frustrated, draws out his gun, points it towards the man's face, and attempts to shoot him, but CW stops him. CW interrogates him as Piet and Night approach them. "What is your tribe? Who's your leader? Why are you doing this?" CW asks in a calmly manner, but still with some trace of anger. But before the dying native could answer, he dies, after giving a last look at their faces. More frustrated than ever, Coder points a gun back at the dead man's face, but this time, CW does not stop him, so he proceeds on emptying out his revolver into the dead man's skull. Night, meanwhile, inspects the corpses of the other natives and spots familiar looking totems from each of them. He then speaks, "By the looks of this thing, I think these men come from the Thnikkaman tribe, led by BTTF. " ' '"Thnikkaman? Sheriff, I thought they had already made a peace treaty with this county?" CW asks the sheriff. "I was thinking about that too." Piet replies. "We'll find a way to communicate with BTTF, probably some other time later. For now, let us bury these dead bodies as well as the our own perished villagers. I assure you, boys, whoever is responsible for this is not getting away with it." The deputies nodded. As they turn back, they find out that the Night Falcon was no longer there. The frightened villagers then began coming out from their hiding spots and houses, after noticing that it is already safe. The three lawmen proceeded to clean up the mess caused by the gunfight, and began to contact the undertaker, Awesomesix, for the burial of the dead bodies. At the town hall, meanwhile, the people began to calm down after realizing that it is already safe. But they soon notice that TBone and Teddy were no longer there to be found. Category:Blog posts